


Just This Once

by HalfBack_Blue



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, hints to some ships, lots of fe13 hints, no real defined ships, protect Laslow!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBack_Blue/pseuds/HalfBack_Blue
Summary: Things go wrong after a simple assignment. After getting injured in Hoshidan territory Laslow fights to survive when he become a prisoner of the Royal Hoshidian army, but he has a little help from a shy princess (No romance between them). When scars of his past are brought up will he make it back to his friends in Nohr? (Minor torture)





	1. Ch. 1

War was something that was not new to Laslow, after fighting through two of them it might as well be his own style of life. A life that consisted of fighting and flirting, no other perfect combination to get girls in his opinion. But at the same time he hated it. All the blood, all the death and constant lingering feeling that this one battle may be your last. Despite that, there was something thrilling about fighting, the feeling of having the power over one’s life. A thrill that is horrifying addicting. Everyday he felt this, a cloud of guilt and responsibility that he would never escape. He learned at an early age to conceal the feeling, hide the pain with a smile. But like everything else smiles could only last for so long.

  
“Laslow!” Xander called out to his retainer from across the battlefield, Laslow looked up at the call of his name.  
“We're falling back. The Hoshidian’s main forces will be arriving within the hour and we do not want to be near when they arrive, Prince Ryoma and his forces are a formidable enemy in which we will not engage.” He said with his usual authoritative voice.

“Understood, milord” Laslow replied with a smile and a small dramatic bow. Xander only rolled his eyes, this behavior was not something new to him and knew it was not going to change. However, Xander learned to tolerate his retainer’s odd behavior over time… a lot of it.

  
Once Xander had turned away to relay the order to the others, Laslow’s grief filled eyes softened, they were finally leaving this place. The village was devastated in midst of their fighting. It was all wrong. He had witnessed first-hand how war can destroy homes, even an entire kingdom. Laslow flinched slightly as long healed wound throbbed. He would have never imagined that he would be on the delivering end of the destruction. Laslow didn’t want this. His gut twisted with guilt, how many people had their home in shambles because of his actions? How many people had he caused to suffer?  
It still hurt Laslow to be marching through a village and see fear. He wished that it could go back to when he and his allies would be a beacon of hope and safety. But things change when you are in another world.

This usually peaceful village was now in shambles, at one point this place would’ve been beautiful. Flowers in front of every store, vendors selling their goods, people happily going about their lives… but it was all gone now; the villagers had done nothing wrong. They were just innocent victims caught in a crossfire of a war that they were trying to avoid. A tragedy that Laslow was all too familiar with.  
The tensions between the the two kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr, have grown much more sense Hoshido’s lost princess made the choice to be the enemy to the kingdom that she was born in. The hostility between the two kingdoms grew tenfold. Now it was not uncommon for there to unprovoked attacks along the border, most of the fights end up dragging both sides armies into the mix and it escalate into a battle. That’s why this village is destroyed, a small Nohrian border patrol ran into several Hoshidan troops and they fought.

To protect the pride and ensure security both kingdoms sent their armies in, the fight drifted to a nearby village in hopes that it could provide some kind of cover or field advantage. Either way, the villagers are the ones that pay the price for this fighting. But as he, and now many more people, knew war finds its way into everyone's life.

Laslow somberly glanced back at the remains of the village, noting the corpses of several Hoshidan soldiers. Despite Lady Corrin having strict moral rules against killing, that she implies on the rest of the army, not that anyone complains, but some casualties cannot be prevented. Everyone, Lady Corrin included, knew this.

“Laslow!” Xander called again, this time more demanding. Laslow could hear the irritation in voice. Whoops. Laslow sheepishly grinned to himself. Having Xander angry was never a good thing

Without glancing back at the devastated village Laslow joined Xander, Peri and Kaze who were now standing alongside him. “We will be heading west back into Nohr territory. Laslow and Peri I want you two to go around the ---- forest, Kaze and I will go through.” Xander said looking at the small group standing in front of him.

“Is it wise to split up like that?” Laslow exclaimed, his mind going back to the times that him and his friends split up. “If any of us ran into enemies, especially a group of them, we would have no chance in a battle!”

Xander stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, “I agree” he said, “in fact I thought the scenario, but splitting up like this is faster and will slow the Hoshidian forces down in the case that they will pursue us.”  
“Yes, but-”  
“My mind is made up Laslow. I understand the risks!” Xander’s voice rose, and made no attempt to hide the irritation in his voice. Laslow mentally cursed himself for forgetting the burden Xander carries. He’d figure that growing up alongside a princess, and heir to her own throne, he would’ve understood their burden somewhat. Guess not…  
“We need to go if we are to make it to camp before nightfall.” Xander said his voice returning back to its normal, controlled tone. He turned his horse down the path he and Kaze were to follow, “You two are to leave now! That’s an order” He demanded looking back at both Peri and Laslow. Xander snapped the reigns of his horse and left, with Kaze following close behind him.  
Laslow groaned, as much as he respected his liege his stubbornness was annoying at time; but orders are orders. “Let’s go Peri.”  
“Right!” Peri offered her hand down to Laslow and hoisted him up onto her horse. As they left for the Bottomless Canyon Laslow and Peri both barely heard the sound of a horn in the distance, indicated the Hoshidan army was coming.

~*~

They were riding for about an hour and still had another hour to go until they even reached the Canyon.  
“Hey Laslow,” Peri sung, not looking away from the path in front of her.  
“Yes?”  
“How far away do you think that Hoshidan army is away from us?” she asked in her usual chipper tone. Laslow turned his head over his shoulder from his spot on the saddle. “Ummmm…” Laslow there was nothing. He lingered just to be sure that no pegasus or Kinshi Knight scouts were approaching.

With no danger in sight Laslow turned back around. “We have some distance between them, I honestly wouldn’t worry too much at the moment.”  
Peri pulled the reigns of her steed slowing the speeding horse to mere trot.

  
“Great! She needs a quick rest” Peri said gleefully rubbing her horse's neck, who neighed and threw back her head in response. Laslow and Peri both got off the horse, he bent in several different directions to relieve the aching. While stretching he waited for Peri to lead the way, finally Peri took the reins and with a gentle tug, led her horse into the woods.

  
There was no clear path to follow so Peri followed the areas where it was the least dense and walked in. The tall, untamed grass of the forest was easily up to his waist, and was quick to tangle under his feet. After nearly tripping several times he looked over at Peri hoping she was the same amount of difficulty as he was. Laslow was awestruck when he discovered that she was effortlessly leading her horse through the tangled mess of grass, as if she was walking through strings of silk. So unfair, Laslow grumbled as he continued to trudge through the grass. He had always wished that he could’ve had grace like that, he remembered his mother had that same kind of elegancy…

  
Before he could even finish the thought he shook his head and smacked his cheeks hoping to bring himself back to reality. Nope nope nope! Not thinking about that.

  
Laslow looked back up to find where Peri was, quickly seeing that she was far ahead of him and had no knowledge of his sluggish pace.  
“H-hey! Peri, wait up!” Laslow desperately called out waving his arm in the air, trying to catch up. Suddenly Laslow’s foot caught on a knot in the grass and he tumbled forward. A fit of giggles erupted from above and beyond the grass. Laslow shamefully stayed down and hid in the grass for a moment.

  
Hoping to defend what dignity he had left Laslow head shot up above the grass, red with embarrassment. Peri’s giggles quickly transformed into a fit of laughter with an occasional snort between breaths. Laslow’s face only reddened more, “Peri cut it out,” Laslow said getting up, sounding slightly pathetic. The laughter continued. “Come on, stop it.” He whined and began trudging through the grass grumbling along the way.


	2. Ch. 2

After finally getting through the grass, if it can even be called that, Laslow and Peri found a small area with a stream running through it. Both worn from the battle and travel they decided to rest. Peri seemed to be enjoying the time to relax; lying down in the soft grass by the water, bathing in the sunlight.

Laslow, however, couldn’t seem to sit still. The worries kept building in his mind like a storm cloud. In previous occasions Xander always seemed to acknowledge Laslow as the more mature one between Peri and him, thus he is given the burden of more responsibility and the one that receives the most brute lecture when something is done incorrectly. Being the first in line for the throne can cause one to be...well, uptight. It must be common in both princes as well as princesses, not like it came to much as a surprise. Along with his previous liege Laslow was expected to perform tasks to perfection, failure was not an option. For their lives or for the lives of others. Thank Naga for Peri. Though she may be a a bit of handful at times she has never once been scornful that Laslow has been placed on a higher pedestal than her. Although she may not care, but Peri realizes the expectations that Laslow is held up to and does her best to lighten any punishment that he may receive. Even it means claiming responsibility for something that she did not do. But even Peri can only do so much.

Laslow sat himself on a pleasantly shaded rock, there he began nervously tapping his foot and dug his fingernails restlessly into the rough fabric on the hilt of his sword that he held between his legs as his mind began to wander to any kind of future punishment that may be in store for him. A bubble of dread surrounded him as he moped over soon-to-be future. If this mission does not kill me Lord Xander surely will. Wild thoughts began to flood his mind. What if it is another month of house arrest?! Laslow cringed as images of wonderful girls that he would never meet slip through his fingers.

Peri, disturbed by the tapping foot, tilted her head over and peeked open an eye to see her restless, anxious fellow retainer. Peri rolled over onto her stomach then shifted to face her friend. He looked pathetic. Here we go again...

“Aw come on Laslow,” Peri whined, almost disappointed, “you really need to relax you know.” She hummed, doing her best to comfort her fellow retainer. Laslow lifted his head, giving Peri a weak smile as if to say ‘I’m fine don’t worry about me’. Everyone knows what that really means. Turning back to fiddling with his sword Laslow’s mind wandered once more. Even though their liege, Xander, was considered a friend he was still...well, their liege! As well as the wielder to one one the legendary weapons, and fierce commander, and the prince of one of the strongest kingdoms to ever exist and the list goes on. Laslow sighed as a fresh wave of dread washed over him.

“Laslow!” Peri growled.

The sudden change in her demeanor shook Laslow out of his intense thought. His shot is head up, “Wh-what?!” he squeaked out innocently. What had he done? He looked down at his sword, making sure he hadn’t accidently grabbed hers. Laslow looked around confused his gaze eventually falling back on Peri. What had he done?

“You gotta stop being so- so blegeh,” Her face morphed into an overly dramatic frown matched with a downcast, sad look in her eyes, “You gotta cheer up! Or you’ll get a dead-man’s face.” she beamed.

“A what?”

“You know,” she stopped to throw herself on the ground and acted out what seemed to be a dead face. Mouth open, tongue hanging out of the side of the mouth, followed by half open eyes. Holding that pose for a moment her face returned to its chipper smile and continued “,the face that people get after I kill them.”

Laslow paused at the disturbing thought, “Oh...well-”

Peri didn’t let him finish, “It’s one way to scare away the girls you are always after.”

A smile pulled on the corners of his lips alongside a neck hot with embarrassment. Peri has never really been the one to know boundaries.

Peri rolled onto her back now looking at Laslow upside down, “Besides you get boring when you are all mopey.”

“Mopey?” Laslow said half offended “I’m not mopey. I’m just…er...” all at once every thought in his mind seemed to escape him, “I’m thinking?” He offered weakly, failing to sound the least bit convincing.

“Yea overthinking.” Peri scoffed. Laslow shot her a look but she ignored it and sat back up, she continued, “Come oooon,” Peri groaned “I’m not that daft not to notice that you get all gloomy and anxious anytime we stray from Lord Xander’s plan thing. You just don’t want to get yelled at, I get it.” She shrugged, and they way she said it the whole situation seemed simple. Laslow looked away feeling his face get hot, so embarrassing. But she was spot on, damn she can be very observant.

Peri giggled, “But, this is a rare opportunity that we have!” Peri swung her feet in air and propped her head on her hands, mischief gleamed in her eyes. This actually had Laslow frightened for a moment, it’s not something that people see very often in her and live. “We literally have the entire elite Hoshian army after us!”

“Um I’m not sure if that is something we should proud of, Peri.” Laslow said looking around nervously. It’s also something that we shouldn’t be announcing while still in Hoshidan territory…

“Shush! Let me finish.” She said eagerly. Laslow gestured for her to go on.

“Ok, so with an army after us we a mountain of excuses that we could choose from to tell Lord Xander! As long as we come back safe he wouldn’t punish Peri and Laslow after such a narrow escape from the Hoshidan army.”

Laslow thought for a moment. It’s true in emergencies like these the perfection of orders does not matter as much, if the two of them come back safely they both should be spared from the lectures. Even though Prince Xander is strict and intimidating at times he values the lives of his friends more than he does how well an order was carried out. Sometimes.

“You know Peri, that is actually quite brilliant!”

“Really?! Thanks!” she said, sounding surprised.

Laslow could only imagine the number of excuses that he could use to excuse their tardiness; like the enemy had sent out a fleet of Kinshi knights or Pegasus warriors so they had to hide in the forest to avoid being spotted. Or an enemy scout got ahead of the group too much and they had no choice but to kill him! Then they had to hide the body (that actually happened once, and anyone who knows Peri would believe that is something she would do). There were numerous others that he could choose from that he knew that Xander would believe. He just got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. Laslow smiled. As it wasn’t necessarily the time to be taking their time they didn’t have to worry about racing Xander to the border! They got the longer route anyways, so it’s already unfair. Then a small giggle escaped his lips, this just might work out; he could practically feel the anxiety melt away. Now there was only one thing left to do…

Laslow stood up and fastened his sword to his side, “Where are you going?” Peri asked

“Well, someone has to make sure that we get back to camp safely. So I’m going to look ahead to make sure we have a safe path to get out here. Because I don’t think we would want to get in trouble for not coming back safely now would we.” Peri nodded, “Don’t be too long,” she looked over to her horse who was now eating lush plentiful grass that grew alongside the water “we’re just about ready to go here.” “I won’t be long.” With that, Laslow turned and retraced their steps back to the road that they needed to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! Just saying that I've always seen Laslow as a worrier and over thinker so here we are! Just letting you all know that next chapter will be more intense and really start to get into the story I have in store. 
> 
> Anyone else pumped for Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild? No? Anyone? Cause I've geeked all of my friends out dry talking about it for the past two months, oops. If you have the same issue feel free to talk to me (please) I'm dying over here. Or just let me know what you think I am good with either, just no spoilers. 
> 
> Send love and comments anything really! Knowing that you guys care and want more seriously motivates us writers. (if not give love to me *ouch* give love to someone else)
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have read and gave love, you guys rock!
> 
> Stay tuned  
> -WM


	3. Ch. 3

Laslow followed the old, worn  road up until it split into two, to stay true to his path Laslow took the path on the right, following the line of the forest. 

Warm sun fell from sky, bathing the land in beautiful light while the . The first days of summer had just begun so all the plants were lush splattered with colorful flowers. For a moment Laslow almost forgot he was in a war, it reminded him of his world before the war with the dragon. He looked around and forced himself to stay on his guard, he was still inside the enemy kingdom. Even if it was a beautiful day there was always room for an attack.

Ahead the road curved upwards as it followed a hill. Laslow sighed and began walking up the hill. “Well, I’ll get… a good view… up here.” He breathed to himself.

Barely at the top of the hill there was a horrible screech followed by a bone shaking explosion. “What the-” Several more bone rattling explosions followed. Laslow grunted as another explosion rang in his ears, the only thing he could think of that could possible make a sound like that are- Laslow’s heart momentarily stopped,  _ no.  _ He ran up the rest of the hill and prayed to any divine entity that his fears were misplaced. 

The scene that laid before him awoke painful memories. A village at the bottom the of hill was burning.

Wyverns circled the town, fire and lightning raining down from their riders. They were Malig Knights. A horrible weight settled in Laslow stomach, only the Nohrian army trained Malig Knights. While it’s a chance that bandits or thieves could’ve gotten ahold of a Wyvern there was no possible way that they could learn to use magic while riding one. People who live lowly lifestyles tend to abandon anything that proves to be difficult. And a Malig Knight was one of the most difficult class of warrior anyone could be.

Laslow jumped into the forest along the road and worked his way to the flaming town, he had to know what’s going on. Painful screams seemed to echo through the air. He knew that the Nohrian army was corrupt to the core, but a small part of him didn’t want to believe that they were attacking a small town like this one. 

Hardly half way to the town a revolting, metallic stench burned the insides of Laslow’s nose. Lifting his shirt above his nose he continued, it may not have helped with the smell too much it was enough for him to keep going. 

Once at the edge of the village Laslow found some cover behind some old crates covered in thick undergrowth. From there he could clearly see the horrors. There was so much blood, it seemed like no one was spared from the ruthless warriors. Civilians could be seen running in every direction, anything to escape with their lives. Swarms of red and silver followed...wait. Looking closer Laslow saw that they were apart of the Nohrian army. Anger bubbled inside Laslow as his fears were proved correct, why were they here?

These people had no military presence, no way to defend themselves, they most likely not a major benefit Hoshido this was just mindless killing.  Laslow resisted the urge to cough as smell of smoke and blood mixed together, burning his throat. None of this made any sense.

A large man stood in the center of the carnage, Laslow couldn’t make out his face but he seemed to be almost supervising the entire thing. Who was he? despite not being able to see his face the man’s demeanor itched inside Laslow’s mind, he looked so familiar.

There was a Wyvern screech from behind Laslow, he ducked further into the brush to avoid being seen.

The Wyvern and its rider landed next to the man, the rider cried out “General Hans!”

Laslow’s mind clicked at the name and everything began to piece together. Laslow scowled at the man that stood before him, although he has never worked with Hans personally, thank Naga, Hans has always rubbed him the the wrong way. When he would attend war meeting with Xander Laslow had never seen Hans before until just recently when he was sitting at King Garron’s side almost advising him in war tactics. Hans appeared out of thin air and held no history in leading others into battle, but the King said  he was a strong, trustworthy ally Laslow had his doubts. Being a retainer to a prince he had no right to question the King’s decision. Any time Hans confronts Xander or Corrin Laslow notices how defensive they become, obviously some bad blood between them. Not that he blames them, Selena once came back shaken after a mission working alongside Hans, she expressed her discomfort with his brutal methods as well as his absent care for human life. After that Laslow tried his best to avoid him at all costs, any time Laslow happened to see him in the many corridors of the castle he always wore a grin that said ‘I want to kill you.’ 

The soldier continued his report, “The Hoshidan... coming this way...High Prince… leading…” Laslow did his best to block out everything else and listen to the report but was only able to hear bits and pieces of what the soldier was saying. However, it was enough to know that he and Peri needed to leave.

Hans growled angrily, “Damn them!” he grumbled to himself. “Men let’s wrap this up and head back to camp!” choruses of ‘yes sirs’ rippled through the crowd of soldiers. Hans whipped his head to someone on his left, “Lloyd!  Llewelyn!” he snapped. Two identical bandits stepped into view. 

“Yess’ir” they said in union 

“You and your boys can finish up here.” A smug smile tugged on all of their faces.

As the Nohrian army leaft bandits tricked in, looting any home that was still standing.

Laslow crept away then ran. Hans was working alongside bandits?! They are the kingdom’s second enemy! The road seemed to double in length while running back to Peri, Laslow could only think about Hans and the two bandits, Lloyd and Llewelyn. As they are not the most famous bandits around, they aren’t without reputation. They cause lots of trouble along the borders and terrorize already broken villages. The group seems not be very proficient with fighting as other bandit groups but they certainly know how to slip away. A big thorn in Xander’s side that for sure.

If Lloyd and Llewelyn had an ally inside the army there is no telling what could happen. Laslow pushed himself to go faster, Xander needed to hear about this.

~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  ~*~  

This time around the rope like grass proved to be of no issue. He cut right through it and practically flew into the clearing where he felt a small wave of relief seeing Peri sitting on a rock already prepared to go. 

“Peri we need to leave. Now!” he blurted out.

She shot up obviously confused, “Laslow…” her face was screaming that she wanted answers.

“I’ll tell you on the way.” He breathed out, lungs still burning.

Peri hopped on her horse then reached out a hand, hoisting Laslow up behind her. There Laslow told her everything, the town, General Hans, the enemy and the bandits, all the while Peri listened silently. “Well that village is our only clean way out of here, we should hope that the bandits are out of there by now” 

“Yea I hope so too” Laslow whispered to himself. He really didn’t want to go back to that village, it reminded him too much of his own home, his own war that he was forced to fight in. It was all too familiar in this world, and he hated it. Laslow had hoped that as time when on the pain of the past would eventually disappear, but it just remained hidden it still hurt. 

“The village is just over that hill.” Laslow pointed out, directing Peri. At the top of the hill small shapes of the bandits could still be seen terrorizing the village. “We’re going to have to quickly pass through.” Laslow said, irritated that the bandits were still there.

“Alrighty!” 

A strong wind washed over the valley and for a second everything seemed peaceful, only the dull crackling of the smoldering village could be heard. Tragedies like theses were inevitable in the wake of war, no use in getting heartbroken over small casualties. 

“Get ready Laslow!” Peri squealed and snapped the reigns of her horse. Laslow fumbled to grab ahold of Peri’s shoulder, but held on for dear life once it was in his grasp. The speed of the horse downhill was amazing and hopefully enough to get through the bandit infested village unscathed. Once close enough Laslow unsheathed his sword ready to defend the two of them.

“Go straight through Peri”  _ Please _

Her only response was strong nod. Every second the village became closer and closer, the adrenaline was pulsing through Laslow’s body. They just have to get past this then they would be back, back to friends as well as safety. For Laslow he would’ve survived another battle and be reunited with the small family he had with him. Just thinking about his two close friends seemed to relax his mind and fill his soul with hope. 

Overhead three objects momentarily blocked the sun long enough to draw attention to them, their shadows flowed over the earth drawing eyes to them like a beacon. Looking up Laslow could feel the blood drain from his face, they were Pegasus scouts. Or more specifically Hoshidan Pegasus scouts, which means the main force is not far behind. The three Pegasus scouts held a tight V formation and they circled the the village. Twice. Taking obvious interest in state it was in currently, two of the riders soared back the way they came, beyond view, leaving a single rider to lingering above taking in the tragedy. 

In the distance a high pitched horn was heard, it blew once...twice...thrice… then it stopped. The lone rider swiftly turned and flew in the direction that the other two riders went.

Laslow’s blood ran cold, Prince Ryoma and his army were right behind them. Laslow leaned forward to look at Peri, as suspected, she look exhilarated. Wide eyes focused ahead and a grin crept back on her face. Maybe she didn’t realize that if they didn’t get through this village they are both as good as dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh hope things got interesting enough for you guys. Personally not in love with the chapter but it'll do until I can get the next few out where it'll start getting real fun :'-) For you guys at least... 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and feedback! Seriously guys I don't think some of you realize how much a small comment or heart can go. 
> 
> Anyways a big hug for all you readers out there thanks~
> 
> -WM


	4. Ch. 4

The two retainers flew through the entrance of the village, any bandit that did notice them were too busy grabbing their last pieces of coin. Anyone who wasn’t knew it was suicide to attack them aimlessly and left them alone, saving their own skin. 

A grateful breath escaped Laslow’s lips as the two of them left the village. Laslow relaxed his grip on Peri’s shoulders, they did it. they made it through. Peri’s horse slowed. Even ways away in the outskirts of the village it seemed people were still victims of the Nohrians and the bandits.

Families around them were picking their life back together. One group of people, larger than the rest, were gathered outside a much larger and taller home compared to the ones around it. Several rows of injured people lined the front the home, almost to the road. 

Tending to the wounds was a frail old man, holding a staff out before him he knelt before a wounded man. Blue light flowed from the staff onto the man,his brow was furrowed in tight concentration, sweat fell from his forehead. The light from staff flickered before completely blacking out. Completely exhausted the old man fell on all four breathing heavily, a young girl, with a bloodied bandage wrapped tightly around her head, came out from the shadows carrying an extra staff and a satchel of medical supplies that was much too large for her. 

Putting the satchel down she sat the old man upright and handed him a small cup of water, grabbing her own staff from under her arm she held the staff up the wounded man. Her light from her staff was much weaker than that of the old man’s but seemed to finish the job. Setting the staff down she pulled out a large bundle of bandages that she wrapped around the man’s wound. 

Finishing his water the old man shakingly got up, with the assistance of the girl, moved to the next injured person and his staff flickered to life once more. The two of them were almost halfway through the rows of injuries. 

In the shade of a nearby tree a young boy looking around to be only 8 years of age was sobbing and shivering in the arms of a girl that must’ve only been three years older. Terrified at the assault on his home at such a young age. Poor boy will be seeing nightmares for weeks. Laslow’s heart throbbed as he seemed to be looking at an older image of himself and his sister in a similar situation. He forced himself to look away, they just needed to leave this place.

As the two retainers passed the townsfolk they were greeted with angry glares, terrified gasps, and hopeless sobs. The old man and young girl barely spared the two of them a glance but their eyes were expressionless. Neither Laslow or Peri dared to look at them the people were broken enough the last thing they needed was the pity glances from enemy soldiers that wouldn’t dare help. That’s all they were, soldiers.

Nudging the horse with her heels Peri and Laslow quickened their pace past the glares from the townsfolk. A small relief was felt as he passed but the guilt hung over him. Despite the outcome of events Laslow felt somewhat responsible. He promised to prevent anyone from feeling the same pain that befell upon him, that befell upon his home and befell upon his family. He and his ban of friends were forever banished from their damned world; with the deaths of thousands weighing down on them. He promised never to let anyone feel that pain they experienced. And yet here he was; turning a blind eye to people who know the pain. Laslow was sickened by his failures. Taking in a deep breath Laslow looked at the green leaves and the sunlight that spilled through, if only his sister could see him now.

Then Laslow felt it. All his senses perked up. “Peri stop now.” He demanded, keeping his voice slightly above a whisper. Peri yanked the reins on the the horse, abruptly stopping. 

“Laslow what-” Peri began to ask but Laslow silenced her with her finger. Ignoring her pouty glare Laslow strained his ear and listened again. Aside from the soft murmurs of the townsfolk behind all was silent and still. 

Laslow perked up as he felt it and heard it again. A warm breath of wind on his neck, like someone behind you hardly breathed, it is easily ignored as it can be mistaken for just about anything else but if paying attention it holds a strange, mystical warmth within. The breath of wind is followed by a short exhale almost, like someone is letting out a breath without being heard. 

Not daring to move Laslow waits for the last warning. After seconds that felt like an eternity he heard it. A low sputtered hissing sound that started out barely noticeable then quickly rose in volume. If people only hear the hissing it’s too late for them, magic is dangerous when undetected. 

After him, Odin and Selena had all landed themselves positions as royal retainers Odin was quick to pick up the small fluctuations magic caused. After deciphering Odin’s explanation of the fluctuations that magic caused when it was being casted slowly Laslow would make sure to feel for them anytime he and Odin were out in the battlefield. He would stick near his friend and learned what they felt like until he developed a sixth-sense for it. Naga’s blood it was helpful.

“Get down!” 

Laslow shoved Peri down into the neck of her horse and followed by jolting his body forward just to the right of Peri’s body so he laid flatter. A giant fireball flew ominously over their heads, barely missing their heads. Laslow cringed as a jostle from the horse bumped his hand that rested on Peri’s head into the flame, burning through his leather gloves and searing his knuckles.

Having missed its target the fireball landed in the tree next to the tall house, enchanted flames flew in every direction, some landing on the roof of the house slowly spreading. The rogue mage cursed and moved to another position, readying his magic for another attack.

The horse reared up as the fireball exploded with a large _crack_ , flinging Laslow off the side. He landed on the ground with a painful _thud,_ knocking the wind out him. After a moment of breathlessness Laslow scrambled out of the way as Peri fought to regain control of her steed. Getting killed by a mere horse is not the way he wants to be remembered. Lord Xander’s brave retainer killed by scared horse. Sounds nice...

Standing up Laslow winced as his arm throbbed from the fall, it was definitely going to leave a nasty bruise. His burned knuckles were far worse. The knuckles were a dark blistering wine red color and the entire back of his hand throbbed with an unbearable burning sensation.

_ Nothing a cleric or a vulnerary couldn’t fix later on _ . Laslow bitterly muttered, pushing any lingering pain away he focused at the situation at hand. The mage.

Spotting the mage was an easy task, there was not many places he could move to and he has to be still when casting a spell. His bright red robes didn’t help him.

Seeing Peri has regained control over her still nervous horse he decided to let her take care of the mage. From where he was there was no way for him to reach the mage in time before he’s ready to attack, but Peri is. 

“Peri!’ Laslow called, “To the left by that large tree.”

Peri grinned and snapped the reins of her horse. Laslow left the mage to Peri knowing that it’s an easy kill for her. Rubbing his sore, torn up arm Laslow looked to where the renegade fireball hit. 

The house was quickly being engulfed in flames. People below were gathering any items that they could get their hands on and retreated away from the area. The wounded were either being dragged, carried or led away from the burning building. Ones that were able to were limping away slowly. 

One woman in particular nervously paced around the looking into the flame engulfed entrance then hopped away. She then brought her hands to her mouth, masking her horror. She screamed. “My children! They-They’re still in there!” she cried, several men rushed over to her, “Please they’re in there! Someone get my children! Please!” Her wails were desperate as she fought against two men trying to pull her away. 

Laslow ran to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... So glad this chapter is over with. I'm not too happy with it but you guys deserve something after such a long wait, I know it's a bit shorter than the others so far but it's better than nothing. Does Laslow actually wear gloves I have no idea but he does now.
> 
> Now things are unfolding a tad slower than I expected but I promise next chapter is when things actually happen, I actually have it planned out so it's good guys.
> 
> As always give love and comments, if it wasn't for the most recent (and lovely) comment it would've been a while before you saw this chapter. So when we know our writing is bringing enjoyment to others we know that our efforts are not for nothing.
> 
> THANK YOU for all the love given (it gives me butterflies) and reads. If you want to keep in touch with the story follow it. Love all you guys <3 
> 
> -WM

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Give love! Follow me on Tumblr by clicking [here](mooseeatingcarrot.tumblr.com/)  
> Stay tuned  
> 


End file.
